


not so perfect illusion

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, big brain ship, my new otp no one talk to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Felix steps in for Adrien.
Relationships: Félix Graham de Vanily/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 179





	not so perfect illusion

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled love square programming to bring you my new otp

“You’re not Adrien, are you?”

It wasn’t really a question. Not the way she eyed him over her cappuccino, eyes assessing, tone resigned.

Felix stammered out all of half a denial, a token sop to his cousin’s charade, before his mask fell entirely. His fingers tapped against the cafe table as he leaned back against his chair.

“What gave me away?”

Kagami’s brown gaze swept him over and found him wanting. Irritated, he straightened in his seat.

She nodded towards his drink. “Your order for one. Adrien never drinks his coffee black.”

Felix studied the half-empty contents of his cup and frowned. “Anything else?”

“Adrien usually wears a silver ring on his right hand.”

Felix raised his own right hand where the Graham de Vanily ring rested on his finger. Kagami shook her head.

“He never takes it off. I think I’d know the difference between one ring and another.”

“And that’s all it took?” He said, reluctantly impressed. “Even our parents can’t tell us apart.”

“You’re not so much alike.”

“Hmm.”

“There’s also Andre,” She added, setting her mug down. “Usually he makes a different Sweetheart’s ice cream when Adrien and I visit him.”

Now _that_ was ridiculous. He threw her a disgusted look but she merely shrugged.

Outed by ice cream. He was definitely losing his touch.

“Forgive me for saying so but you don’t seem too upset.”

Kagami smiled. It might have been a nice smile, if she meant it, but Felix had seen the same look on his cousin’s face one too many times.

He didn’t like that look on her at all.

“Adrien has been…” She waved her hand searching for the right word.

“Flaking?” He supplied, choosing the word the boy in question had used earlier that afternoon when he’d practically begged Felix to take his place.

Everything seemed normal one moment and then the next, after an alert from some blog about an akuma attack downtown, he was almost pushing Felix out the door.

Kagami nodded. “... more and more lately.”

“So I gathered.”

“I think he’s still hung up on someone else.” 

He wasn’t going to ask who but she told him anyway.

“A mutual friend. She’s kind of a mess but she’s… sweet.” Kagami grimaced. “I’m not sweet.”

Felix eyed the girl in front of him with open speculation. “I’ve never cared for sweets myself.”

Kagami nodded towards his black coffee. “Clearly.”

They sat in silence for several minutes then. Alternating between watching the passersby and lingering over their drinks. Felix found it nice, sitting with someone and not filling the air with meaningless chatter. He loved his mother, more than anything, but there were times when he would kill for some quiet. Which is why it was all the more surprising to _him_ when he found himself speaking first.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“Hmm?” Kagami pulled her gaze away from the street to meet his own. Inexplicably, he found it hard to swallow.

“About Adrien.”

“Oh.” She shrugged one shoulder. “I was actually going to break up with him today.”

Then, looking up from beneath her lashes, she shot him a half-devious grin. “I don’t suppose I could break up with you and have you relay the message for me though could I?”

Felix’s heart did a silly mortifying skip. She shook her head before he could gather himself enough to answer.

“No, that would be cowardly. And I have a few things I need to say to him.”

Recovering himself, he cleared his throat. “That’s probably for the best.”

Kagami’s phone rang then and after holding up a finger to excuse herself, Felix turned away as she had a hurried conversation with whom he assumed was her mother. A minute later confirmed as much as she stood to gather her things. He stood with her.

“Sorry. Mother wants me home– apparently the akuma attack is still happening and it’s heading this way.”

Felix nodded.

An uneasy silence hovered between them. She knew he wasn’t Adrien so…

Kagami leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Felix blinked.

“Thank you. For keeping me company.” Then, stepping back, she waved. “I hope I see you around sometime.”

And as he watched her disappear into a waiting white limousine, Felix decided she absolutely would.


End file.
